


Fire, he said

by catpoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, self-destructive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Keith's last thoughts.Keith's only cherished memories.Keith's -Shiro.





	Fire, he said

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much a ventfic. please enjoy...

Keith is fifteen when he first lays hands on a hoverbike that isn’t illegally obtained, seventeen when Shiro escorts him to their desert paradise, and nineteen when he straddles the purring, blood-red beast in a last desperate attempt, and screams off into the emptiness.

He doesn’t even see it coming, the jutting cliff face clipping a wing, spinning him off-centre, and spraying sparks onto skin that is unused to _touch_.

The resultant fireball is almost artistic in its execution, erasing everything he’d once called home and his and _Shiro’s_. And himself, of course.

If he could’ve said a thing, Keith would monologue:

_The fires they burn bright colourful dancing_

_The fires they burn passionate_

_The fires they lick red paint off a chassis Shiro had worked hard to repair Shiro he put work into this Shiro he –_

_Wouldn’t want us destroyed._

But that’s if Shiro still had a say in things in the living world.

So it’s touching, melancholy, if a little fitting that the fires carry his ashes off to Shiro tinged with the taste of engine oil.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: swummeng-geys  
> twitter: hashtag_yikes
> 
> feel free to request fics on tunglr


End file.
